Torn
by Minxheart
Summary: A one shot based on Natalie Imbruglia's song Torn that tells of Sam and Dylan's relationship!


**This is a song one shot of Natalie Imbruglia's Torn which I do not own the rights to I just love the song. But listening the glee version of the song gave me an idea for a Sam/Dylan fiction. **

She was tired ok that was the reality if he didn't change soon then it was going to be over she was serious this time for God Sake she was 19 years old and married she shouldn't have to deal with an alcoholic.

"Dylan" she called and the sound of his surprisingly happy voice made her smile and she stepped into the dining room because that was where the voice was coming from. She stepped in side and let out a little laugh again as there was a beautifully laid table with a golden table cloth and matching plates and her favorite bottle of non alcoholic drink. But they weren't a priority it was her husband that caught her eye with his charming smile that made her go weak at the knees and he was dressed in a suit.

"Dyl-" she started

"No, I've let you down but I am going to change I am going to be a man to make you proud."

_I thought I saw a man brought to life_  
_He was warm_  
_He came around and he was dignified_  
_He showed me what it was to cry,_

"I'm sorry for everything" he whispered and his voice broke braking down as they sat there on the sofa and Sam's voice chocked back

"I know" she whispered and this was going to be the turning point she was sure.

_Well you couldn't be that man I adored_  
_You don't seem to know_  
_Or seem to care what your heart is for_

"DYLAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sam yelled slapping the wine glass out of his hand that was already half empty and he grabbed her

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled seizing her and slapping her round the face in a drunken slur. She recoiled away from him and let a tear choke out as he punched her in the gut.

_Well I don't know him anymore_  
_There's nothing where he used to lie_  
_My conversation has run dry_  
_That's what's going on_  
_Nothing's fine I'm torn _

There was something else as he tugged on her hair beating her and pushing her roughly to the kitchen floor quickly ripping viciously at her blouse and she chocked a sob as she screamed in pain but in his drunken stupor he ignored her he was in what she called an alcoholic bubble.

_I'm all out of faith_  
_This is how I feel_  
_I'm cold and I am shamed_  
_Lying naked on the floor_

He had left her battered like a rag doll crying sobbing on the floor completely unable to do anything but cry. This was it, it was over between the two of them and this was the final action's they would ever exchange.

_Illusion never changed_  
_Into something real_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_And I can see_  
_The perfect sky is torn_  
_You're a little late_  
_I'm already torn_

__She packed her bags the next day while he was out at "Work" and she took a final look around her home and just as she was about to leave there he was again.

"Sam what are you?"

_So I guess the fortune teller's right_  
_I should have seen just what was there_  
_And not some holy light_  
_But you crawled beneath my veins_  
_And now I don't care_  
_I have no luck_  
_I don't miss it all that much_  
_There's just so many things_  
_That I can't touch I'm torn _

"Just leave me alone" Sam whispered

"No please don't go" he begged

"No" she whispered a tear sliding down her cheek.

_I'm all out of faith_  
_This is how I feel_  
_I'm cold and I am shamed_  
_Lying naked on the floor_  
_Illusion never changed_  
_Into something real_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_And I can see_  
_The perfect sky is torn_  
_You're a little late_  
_I'm already torn_

_Torn_

__She shut the door behind her and sobbed into her hands on the corner of the pavement and cried to the world but knew it wouldn't care.

_hoooooooooo hoohooooooo oooooooo _

She put her bag down in her old bedroom and she looked over to her bed and let out a sob.

_There's nothing where he used to lie_  
_My inspiration has run dry_  
_That's what's going on_  
_Nothing's right I'm torn _

_I'm all out of faith_  
_This is how I feel_  
_I'm cold and I am shamed_  
_Lying naked on the floor_

Again she felt that sense of shame nothing was going to change as she sobbed into her own emotion. She had to be strong she had to be proud as her mother said...

_Illusion never changed_  
_Into something real_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_And I can see_  
_The perfect sky is torn_

cause

_I'm all out of faith_  
_This is how I feel_  
_I'm cold and I'm ashamed_  
_Bound and broken on the floor_  
_You're a little late_  
_I'm already torn_

_Torn_  
_(Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_Hoh_

This was her life now and she condoned to being a sad wreck of a person, someone that didn't know who she was in life because suddenly all of her hope had gone, all of her respect had gone, her future was gone from her in an instant any image of herself with Dylan destroyed.

**So sorry that was really depressing but it was an idea I had as I said and I was thought that Sam and Dylan's relationship was an abusive one because of what Dylan said about not drinking!**


End file.
